


Unraveling Desires

by kanaee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluffy Smut, Lemon, Multi, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaee/pseuds/kanaee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stand-alone smut fics that are purely for readers enjoyment.<br/>This collection utilizes second person point of view; (You, You're, Your)<br/>Most of character depictions will be manga based.<br/>Pure smut ensues with characters<br/>All tags are of the characters with smut inside this collection and I will add characters to the tags as I post them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kaneki Ken (Shironeki)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; Just a note before this series begins, obviously all of these scenarios will be consensual and all characters will be the age 18 or older; this includes Ayato, whom is a 14 year old in the Tokyo Ghoul anime and manga, but the only writing I'll be doing for him will be from his appearance in :re, whereas he is 18/19 years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time posting my work on AO3 and a website in general, so please bear with me, I am still trying to figure out this website and the many features.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. The whole point of posting on here is for people, like me, who enjoy reading smut for their favorite characters and to help better myself as a writer.  
> Without further ado, please enjoy.  
> Edit; A huge thanks to @Noraaaaaa for the tips on how to improve the overall structure of my writing for an easier read.  
> 

Your fingers ran up the length of his hand, dipping back down in a continuous pattern. The touch was soft and light, not insinuating anything farther beyond the fact of simple contact.

Everyone had gathered in the living room and was watching a horror movie that Hinami had suggested. Banjou let out a cry every once in awhile due to the gruesome scenes. Even Tsukiyama had joined in, only due to Hinami’s invitation. He recently showered her with various flowers, securing his title as “Flower Man”.

Your fingertips ran back and forth on Kaneki’s hand, circling to his palm. Kaneki had the habit of dropping his hand in your lap in order for you to gently caress it to your liking. His hand twitched a little, pressing his palm to the inside of your thigh. His hand was warm, and if not for the small fabric of your leggings, he could’ve been pressing it to your skin. You only then noticed your craving for skin on skin contact.

His head slid to the side in order to make eye contact with you. Just that simple form of contact told you more than you needed to know. His hand fell to your own, grabbing it and excusing the two of you from the movie session to create one of your own.

Kaneki dragged you to his bedroom, shutting the door gently behind you. He pressed your chest to his and your back to the door. Lips mashed together in a poor excuse for a kiss. His hands searched your body, taking purchase under your loose shirt.

His fingers ghosted over the familiar heat of your stomach, running up your curves. His breath was hot, and so was his body. Kaneki had you pinned to the door, his hips pressing into you, grinding into you.

You wanted this so bad. You kissed him back passionately, pushing him back towards the bed, taking his unruly hands out of your shirt and pinning them to the mattress as his back hit the comforter.

He let out a low growl, flipping to his dominance, something he wouldn’t let out of his grasp. He loved being in control, and you loved him being in control just as much. His fingers pressed into the backs of your thighs as he wrapped them around his waist, lips sloppily covering yours.

You rolled your hips up to meet his to attain some sort of relieving friction. He choked, pushing his hips down roughly on yours. If not for self control and the respect for the others in the next room, you could’ve cried out due to the delicious contact.  
Before you knew it, Kaneki had already unhooked your bra with the flick of a wrist and had your shirt over your head in no time.

You gasped as the cold bit at your perked nipples. As soon as Kaneki placed a warm, open-mouthed kiss on them, the feeling quickly subsided. You whispered hoarsely to not tease at a time like this. He seemed to ponder such for a while before agreeing and tearing the rest of the clothes off your backs.

Relief, you thought as he pressed himself inside you. You welcomed him wholeheartedly, matching his pace with a set of your own. He pressed his face into the pillow beside you in order to control himself. His breathing was awfully rough for having just started, but perhaps the small dry session beforehand riled him up more than you had anticipated.

Your scraped your nails gently against the muscles on his back. The action more so ticklish than hurtful. His hips circled, thrusting roughly against you. You tried your hardest to control your breathing, taking deep breaths whilst burying your face into the nape of Kaneki’s neck. He let out a shaky sigh against the shell of your ear,

“I-I’m, close…”

That somehow spurred you to match his thrusts with hips movements. He whispered indecipherable pleas against the warmth of your neck, as his hips pistoned against your own. His finger roughly pressed against you and you nearly let out a whine.

A warmth spread throughout your body, invading your mind as Kaneki helped you ride out your orgasm.

Kaneki must have been riding his out as well, as he collapsed beside you. His chest heaved, hand resting on your thigh. You rolled onto your side, pressing a kiss to his cheek before rising to clean up.

You let out a soft sigh, picking the clothes up off the floor. Kaneki was your relief, as you were his. A glimpse into normality, as cliche as it must sound.

You pursed your lips, how were you going to explain your sudden absence to the others? Surely most knew of what you were doing. You took a glance at Kaneki, whom was rubbing his eyes, spread out in all his glory. You chuckled, supposing you’d leave the excuse to him.


	2. Amon Koutarou

Amon Koutarou, now a First Class Ghoul Investigator. He had been promoted, and you were both ecstatic and saddened. First class meant more work hours, surely, and even more danger. However, it meant so much to him and decidedly meant just as much to you.

“I’m home..!” A deep voice called out from the front door. You heard it click and shoes haphazardly thrown off. You smiled, jumping up from the couch in order to greet your boyfriend and congratulate him. As he peered from the corner, he smiled glancing at the scenery and his gaze finally resting on you. His eyebrows raised, and mouth dropped a bit.

“What is this?” He asked, setting down his things on a table nearby and taking a few strides towards you.

“I know you wanted to see that new action movie, so I rented it and got a few snacks.” You smiled innocently, taking a step forward to embrace him. He shook his head, grasping the fabric that clad your body.

“I mean-what is this?” He asked again, hands smoothing over the soft silk you were wearing. You grinned, and a little nervously pushed Amon onto the couch.

“Congratulations, First Class Koutarou Amon…” You spoke, climbing onto his lap, legs resting on either side of him. If not for the flickering and dim lighting of the candles nearby, you would surely be able to see a blush on his face.

Before he could say anything, you hushed him with the press of your lips to his. His large hands rested on your waist, not daring to go any further without consent.

“Such a gentleman, even at home, when I’m wearing this.” You whined against the kiss, taking his hands and running them up to your breasts. “Touch me.” You moaned, rolling your hips on his.

You heard him gulp, pressing small touches to your chest. You removed yourself from his lips and began trailing kisses up and down his neck. You sucked on the skin there, leaving visible marks of your presence. You were going to get in trouble for that later, but you didn’t care at the moment.

You dipped your tongue into the crevice of his neck and collarbone, eliciting a gasp from him. It was sort of amazing how easily you could dominate a man of this size. Over 6 foot, and he practically melted to your touch.

You pulled on his tie, loosening it. Your lips met his again as you unbuttoned his shirt. Desperately, you wanted to feel his skin, specifically the smooth expanse of his chest and hardness of his abdomen. You found yourself marveling over the physique of the man beneath you.

His hands found themselves on your thighs, thumbs smoothing over the skin. The warmth of his hands was intoxicating. Pressing your hand to the growing bulge in his pants, you trailed kisses down his neck and chest. His breaths were heavy, as you rubbed him through the restricting fabric of his slacks and briefs.

A groan ripped from his throat as you applied a bit more pressure and friction to his clothed cock. He let out a whisper of what sounded like your name, and you made eye contact. The poor boy was practically pleading, his eyes said it all.

Unfortunately for him, you weren’t done yet.

You slid off of him, crumbling to your knees in front of him. The sight was sexy, as he sat there with his bare chest rising and his clothing all disheveled. You yanked his thighs apart, cupping his bulge in your hands.

You applied a kiss to his stomach as you unbuttoned his pants and dragged his zipper down slowly. Amon moaned as you pulled his cock out from its confinement. You ran your thumb over the tip, spreading the liquid that laid there around the head. His head fell back, hand grasping your forearm.

You gripped him, pumping him a few times before tasting the tip with your tongue. You flattened your tongue against him, sliding it up and repeating the process a few times.

His head was truly spinning and he thought he had died and gone to heaven as you invited him into the warmth of your mouth. You sucked harshly, making a loud pop as he exited your mouth, only to be placed right back inside.

His fingers ran through your hair gently, admiring the lewd look you were giving him. He was trying his hardest to not come right then and there, but the visual you gave him was more than enough to send him coming hard.

His face scrunched up and his eyebrows knitted together. A thick, bitter liquid filled your mouth, and you tried your best to swallow it all. He noticed the effort, and he moaned as you had done it, taking note of how hot that was. He tried desperately to catch his breath, chest heaving. You smiled, rising from your knees.

“I’m not done with you yet, Mr. First Class.”


	3. Tsukiyama Shuu

“Now that’s a good girl.” Tsukiyama chimed, running his fingers through your hair. He shifted himself, raising onto his elbows. He continued spitting compliments your way, admiring the visual you provided for him and him only.

You trailed kisses up the length of him, hands following after. You took pride in your actions as a whine escaped his perfect lips.

You sucked in a breath as you took a peek at him. His disheveled state was breathtakingly painful to see. He looked painfully sexy, as his hair was an array of lost strands and his dress shirt was unbuttoned halfway down and crumpled. You made a mental note to iron it later.

His fingers played with various strands of your loose hair, pulling on them every once in awhile to urge you on.

“You’re beautiful,” His voice was deep and husk, lust laced in the tone. His praises went straight to your core, and your body pleaded for some sort of contact.

You took his tip into your mouth, hollowing out your cheeks and sucking hard. A slew of swear words slip from his mouth and his hips lifted. His head fell back onto his shoulders, muttering obscenities to the gods above. The sight of his mouth falling slack and his eyes shutting from the pressure and friction encouraged you to go faster and give him the most amount of pleasure you could.

“Please,” He spoke, caressing your face. “I’d like to please you as well.”

With those spoken words, Tsukiyama took your arms, pulling you up to level your face with his. Lips crashed against one another, moving against the flow of each other.

You feel the softness of his touch as he wanders under your shirt, lifting the fabric off your body, and unhooking your bra with the flick of a wrist. His lips trail to your ear, flinching as you feel his lips run over the skin. His fingers drag across your chest, cupping your breasts in his hands. He whispers sweet praises in your ear, breath hot, and pulling you into his lap.

It’s only a bit uncomfortable as you can feel him press into you from below, yet it boosts your satisfaction that you could cause him to be like this.

His lips skim your neck, ghost over your collarbones, and brand your chest with kisses and marks. You arch your back into him, exhaling slowly. His fingers dip under the waistband of your pants and you gravely need him to go farther.

You let out a sound equivalent to his name, pressing your lips to his forehead, fingers lacing themselves through the mess of his hair. You wiggle your hips, trying to slake the ache between your legs.

“A little desperate, you really want me that bad?” He asks against your skin, a grin stretching across his features. His slender fingers make quick work of your pants, peeling them off of you, throwing them haphazardly across the room. His fingers slide delicately across the expanse of your stomach, and he chuckles.

“Je suis folle de toi.” His fingernails dig gently into your skin, and farther down the curve of your waist.

It’s sad how much he knows exactly what he’s doing to you. He’s feeding upon your desperation. He lazily, flicks his tongue against your burning skin as his fingers slide against your core. You whimper, practically grinding against his fingers. He sighs, pressing harder to try and relieve you. This causes you to moan, bucking against his hand a little, fingers pulling his hair.

“Enough.” He says, pulling on your panties, a sure sign that he wants them off, and now. Your fingers trail to his shirt, pulling the buttons from the opening and tearing the shirt from his body.

Once all of the clothing is removed from your body, Tsukiyama pulls you back into his lap, pressing his forehead to yours. His hand is guiding himself inside you without warning. You whimper, lips forming a delirious pout. You welcome him, however, sliding him inside of you.  
His initial tempo was painstakingly slow. You craved a faster, harder rate of friction, and dangerously moved your hips against his in order to attain such.

From that action, you supposed he would deny you, and bask in your desperate attempt in pleasure, but instead he welcomed it. Seemingly overcome with desiring the nearest release.

His moans were fueling the fire inside of you, and you moved on him with such fever and dominance. You were taking control, and he didn’t want it any other way. His hands rested on your hips as you guided him to his release.

Your thighs shook, fingers trembled, and chest elevated with every drop of your hips. Your eyes screwed shut as you felt yourself crumble over him. You hummed in bliss, his hands now hoisting you on him with the need to come just as you had.

Tsukiyama grunted, your name falling off the tip of his tongue as he reached his release. You managed to roll your hips in accordance to him, wanting him to ride out his orgasm.

Once his breathing calmed down, he planted adoring kisses all over your face. Fingers pressing soothingly into your back.

“Je t’aime.”


	4. Arima Kishou

Arima was a preserved man. He hadn’t shown a vast amount of his personality to you, at least he hadn’t thought he did. Even though you were together, he wasn’t one for affection at all times of the day. So when the secretive man did show any affection, it was minimal and rare.

You had taken note of all his small habits. Like when he got home from work, he’d usually shower and fall asleep to a book that a certain someone had recommended to him. There was small little tidbits that you had noticed about him, and quite honestly, that was exciting for you.

One of his small bits of affection was pillow talk. When the day was all but over and everything seemed to still around you, with his arm around you in a tight embrace, you would all but converse on various topics.

This time was no different, his arms laid around you haphazardly, his voice echoing quietly in the dark room. His chest pressed firmly against your back, fingers grazing over your palm. The breeze of his breath hitting your ear as he spoke sent tiny shivers down your spine.

You hummed in response, he was talking about his eventful day, slowly lulling you to sleep. Your eyes fell closed, ready to fall into a deep sleep.

That was, until you felt something soft and wet hit the back of your neck. You quickly concluded that it was his lips accompanied by his tongue.

Usually Arima never pursued any kind of sexual contact, or even affection. You assumed he took care of all of his needs on his own. All in all, this surprised you, to say the least.

A mutter of your name caught your attention quickly,

“I hope you’re not asleep yet.” He spoke, muffled by the fact that his mouth was plastered to your neck.

Even though you had been with Arima for a while, you hadn’t figured out what made him like this. It seemed almost spontaneous. You huffed, letting out a squeak to let him know you hadn’t dozed off yet.

His hands pressed onto your sides harshly, flipping you around to face him. This allowed him to press his lips firmly to yours.

Arima was usually one to take what he wanted, and he wasn’t about to hesitate any time soon.

Arima’s fingers laced in your hair, pressing your face closer to his own. His lips rolled on top of yours, kissing you with an intense ferocity you hadn’t known laid within. Your lungs burned, struggling to gather air between his intense kisses.

You pushed against his chest, breaking your lips apart and sucking in a breath of much needed oxygen. Arima continued his ministrations elsewhere, lips traveling down your neck, nipping gently at the soft, sensitive skin.

As you regained composure, you began to lift his shirt up, trying to pry it from his body. To your surprise, he cooperated, sitting up in order to remove the article of clothing. The darkness of the room didn’t allow much room to see, so you reached out to touch his bare skin, dragging your fingers down his chest. His skin was smooth and soft, making you yearn to touch more of him.

Arima didn’t waste any time, removing the rest of his clothes and tugging on yours the next instant. You obeyed, throwing your clothes somewhere in the room that would end up forgotten in the next minute or so.

He pushed you back onto the bed, fingers dancing across your warm skin. His touches were soft yet firm, tracing every curvature of your body, taking note of all your reactions and small noises. You moaned in response to the press of his palms against your breasts, eyes closing from the warmth. His fingers grazed over your nipples and trailed soft lines against the skin.

His mouth had latched onto your neck once again, this time trailing kisses and nibbles down to your chest. Arima sucked on the skin under your breast, surely leaving a trace of his presence there.

Your nails ran gently against the curve of his shoulder blades. He unraveled your body, marking it and pressing himself onto you. You welcomed him with open arms, waiting excitedly for his next moves and actions. His fingers curved against the sensitive bundle of nerves between your thighs, causing you to whine, your own fingers biting into the skin of his back and arms.

You heard him emit a soft chuckle, increasing his pace against you. You were already so sensitive, yet all he had done was plant kisses and hickeys upon your being.

You kicked your legs a little, catching his lips in a sweet kiss, removing his hand in the process and pulling his hips to yours with the length of your legs. He obliged, taking your face in his hands before pulling away to ask for consent before he went any farther. You nodded impatiently, wiggling your hips in anticipation. He only chuckled at your response, reaching over to the end table beside the bed to grab an unopened condom.

Your hands found their way to help him apply it, rolling it over the length of his member, and pumping him a few times for good measure. The soft sigh he gave assured you that he was ready.

You laid back, embracing the silk of the sheets. Arima’s hand rested beside your head, the other positioning himself correctly and gathering your fluids in order to make it as comfortable as possible.

You let out a groan in protest at the sudden intrusion, clenching your jaw at the pain. Arima whispered soft apologies, cupping your face and peppering kisses along your jawline. He didn’t move at all, allowing you to grow accustomed to him before he started anything.

A soft sigh escaped your lips as you nudged him, signaling him to continue, reassuring him with a brush of your lips to his. Your eyebrows drew together, fingers clasping onto his wrists as he began a solid pace against you.

You felt hot, a warmth spreading throughout your body as your bodies tangled with each other. In the pitch black of the room, you’re sure you didn’t know where your body began and his ended.

Arima was gentle with you, he wouldn’t hesitate to anything except you. That fact caused you to appreciate the bond you had developed between each other. You were the only one he’d engage in these acts with, and you were ecstatic because of it.

When all was done with, and the two of you lay beside each other, gasping for breath, you flipped to your side, planting a peck on his cheek. He grabbed a blanket, pulling it over your bodies as he grasped your waist, holding onto you as he drifted off. You would play with his bleached locks until you were sure he had completely fallen asleep, finally falling asleep yourself.

This right here, was good enough for you, everything you could want in this moment.


	5. Uta

A bell chimed as you walked through the front door. The store was dark, save for the flickering of a candle in the back of the room. You decided on a set pace and took long strides in order to reach the light in the back of the shop. You hated to admit it but you disliked walking through the main room of Uta’s shop, the masks that hung and plastered the walls freaked you out slightly.

“Uta?” You called, following the flicker that reflected off the walls to the back room. You swore if he tried to scare you for the millionth time you’d seriously punch him in balls. To your relief, there he was, hunched over his desk, most likely working on a mask. He hummed your name, signaling that he knew you were here.

You smile, running your hands up his back as you step to him, caressing his shoulders and applying a bit of pressure. He had been working so hard lately, you sort of missed him at home, as he was one to spend all night working on a project if he was inspired enough.

“You didn’t come home last night.” You pouted, stopping your ministrations with your hands and placing them on your hips as you swayed to the side of him. He had the audacity to ignore you, not even tearing his gaze from the mask he was working on.

You clicked your tongue, setting your purse on an empty space on his desk and pulled his chair back. Uta finally looked up at you, almost throwing a remark your way if not for the instant straddling of his hips. You climbed onto him, a pout gracing your face. He sighed,

“I apologize, I wanted to finish this project.” His fingers danced up your chest to rest at your neck, pulling your head down to plant a savory kiss upon your lips. You whined, fingers clenching the fabric of his shirt, balling your fist around it as you caught his lips before they were out of reach.

“Can’t you make a little time for your girlfriend?” You asked against his lips, your chest making contact with his own. His lips twisted to a smirk, and you knew what that smirk entailed. His fingers ravaged your body, placing small touches here and there on your burning skin. His fingers traced the skin underneath your shirt, just under your breasts.

“Why are you such a tease?” You say, wiggling your hips. He was never satisfied with giving you what you wanted and insisted that you beg for it, usually. Uta only chuckled against your lips as his fingernails dug gently into your skin, causing goosebumps to grace your being. You sighed contently, brushing your lips against his softly. Your fingers slid down his chest, making their descent to his hips, allowing your hands to loom the area and soothingly rub him through his pants.

Uta nibbled your lip, taking the bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it. He loved to try various things with his mouth, especially whilst kissing. You allowed him to do such things, as it usually resulted in a bonus for you. In addition to that, you just loved the way he treated you so delicately with his teeth.

You had stated once before that you weren’t too fond of biting and the like, and he respected your decision. However, this was quite the opposite for him. He adored any kind of teeth or nails digging into his skin.

Your lips broke from his in order to trail his neck with kisses and nibbles. Your fingers brushed over his growing member with featherlight caresses.

“Who’s the tease now?” Uta breathed, hands seizing your ass. You grinned against his skin, sinking your teeth into his collarbone, causing a gasp to escape him. His fingers dipped under the waistband of your leggings, using his nails to soothingly tickle you.

“This needs to go.” You say to yourself, tugging his sweatshirt off, revealing his pale shoulders. Leaving his neck, you grazed your teeth over his shoulders, earning you a shudder from him.

Uta wrapped his arms around your waist, face burying into the nape of your neck. His breathing was getting a little ragged, as you remembered the ministrations your hands had taken up. You were left with satisfaction to this knowledge, fingers pulling his pants down just enough to take his cock out from it’s confinement.

His fingers trailed down to your thighs, kneading them back and forth. You pulled your face away, stopping the bites and hickeys you left on his pale skin, in order to focus on the problem at hand. With the quick drop of your saliva into your hand, you return it to his cock, coating it in your spit. He spoke your name, leaning back onto the chair the two of you occupied.

“Let me take care of you, alright?” You said, jerking your hand up gently. The poor boy's hips tried to follow, however with you perched on top of his thighs, he stayed put. His head fell back onto the head of the chair, muttering how much he loved this.

You stared at his expressions, his dark eyes scaring you a little every time he opened them, however, you loved them all the same. Every tattoo that littered his body had meaning, and you couldn’t help but stare at them as you jerked him off. Your favorite was the one around his neck, and the ones on his arms and hands.

Uta stirred under you, his hand covering your own around him,

“Faster.” He spoke, his chest heaving a little. You chuckled, placing your other hand around him and working him at a slower pace than before. He cursed under his breath, muttering how much more of a tease you were than him. You admitted to being one, and honestly, you had learned it from him.

You drowned in the small sounds he emitted. He was completely intoxicating like this, watching him crumble under your very touch. Look at you, such an insatiable man eater. He had completely succumb to you, and you kind of liked it that way, it was a turn on.

Uta’s eyes flickered to yours, and you were stunned for what seemed like eternity before noticing the lust in his eyes. If his eyes could get any darker, there they were. His head cocked to the side, watching your hands get him off with an agonizingly slow pace. It was driving him crazy, the way you looked as you watched him suffer beneath you. He should let you do this more often.

You cooed his name, gripping his cock tighter, and running your thumbs across the head. He moaned, pulling you into a long awaited kiss. His tongue invaded your mouth as your hands began to move faster, urging him to come. A chuckle escaped you, kissing him back with the same amount of intensity.

You had practically swallowed all of Uta’s moans, fingers encasing him, slick and wet sounds emitting. He cussed, pulling away from you, his hips struggled against you. He warned you of his climax, fingers digging into the skin of your thighs. He spilled over your hands, his chest heaving and breath ragged, trying desperately to breathe normally. You smiled lovingly, bringing your fingers to your mouth in order to lick them clean in front of him. Uta grinned, pulling you off of him.

“Was it good? Did you like it?” You asked, as he grabbed a nearby tissue in order to clean up a little. He handed one to you as well, planting a peck onto your cheek,

“I loved it.” He pulled his pants back up, and leaned over his desk to continue working on the mask from earlier. You chuckled, grabbing your purse and planting another kiss on his lips. He returned it, wrapping an arm around you.

“Don’t worry, once I finish this mask, I’ll have plenty of time for you.”


	6. Mutsuki Tooru

“Mutsuki Tooru!” You yelped, as his slender fingers tickled the sides of your abdomen. He giggled, breath hitting your ear as you buried your face in the nape of his neck.

He was straddling you, perched on the comfort of your thighs as his fingers yearned to deliver humor to grace your perfect lips. The lilt of his laughter was practically music to your ears as he tickled you.

His fingers halted, running up your body to cup your face. He mushed your cheeks together, along with a pulling motion. Mutsuki adored teasing you, it was his ultimate state of affection on top of that and you welcomed it wholeheartedly.

You whined, twisting your hips into his. He gasped, actions toward your face immediately stopping. You stared at him, wide-eyed and full of curiosity. However, you knew very well what you were indeed doing. You could also be a tease, challenging him to the next level.

“Babe…” He whimpered, rubbing his lips on yours, trying to attain some sort of affectionate contact with you. Your hands traveled his thighs, making their way to his butt. He nearly yelped at the action if his lips weren’t plastered on yours.

You bucked your hips up, creating the same sort of friction you had only a moment ago. He squeaked, grinding onto your leg. You flicked your tongue out, running it across his silken lips, asking for entry. Your kisses were sloppy, residing on almost barbaric as you kissed him with all of your might.

He moaned a slight variation of your name into your mouth, and began to plant wet kisses down the warm expanse of your neck. You accidently let out a shaky breath, which only encouraged Mutsuki as he put more fever into his actions.

His lips on your neck tickled and caused you to squirm a little under him. You felt his supple tongue lap at your neck a few times, causing a squeak or moan to erupt from your throat every so often. Mutsuki drank in the sounds you emitted, getting turned on by the audio you provided.

You were always hesitant to touch him, not knowing if he wanted you to or not. You left your fingers to trace small invisible patterns on the base of his thighs.

His hands somehow found their way up your shirt as you snapped out of your daze. He massaged your breasts through your bra, his hands warm and gentle. His mouth created hickeys to litter your neck.

He wasn’t possessive, no, he just took note of the fact that you liked the way his lips encased around the sensitive skin of your neck.

You moaned, he smelled good too, a light cinnamon scent always enveloped around him, and it was truly your favorite.

You pressed a kiss to his ear, gently biting and trailing your tongue around the shell. He let out a moan and grinded against your leg, wanting even the slightest of relief.

The sight of his flushed, tanned skin was glorious, and you wanted to engrave the image in your mind forevermore. He flashed you a smile, warming you to your core.

You took his lips in yours, reveling in his sweet taste. His hands smoothed over your chest, gripping and brushing under your bra to grace your skin with the warmth of his hands. You loved his confidence when it came to you. Mutsuki lavished you in small touches and presses, your head felt like it was spinning.

The rattle of the door knob caught the two of you off guard, Mutsuki immediately jumping to his feet, his cheeks a deep shade of red.

“Mutsuki, are you here..?” Haise called, peeking in through the door.

“Y-yes sir!” Mutsuki replied, stuttering a little and straightening his posture. You burst out laughing, holding onto your stomach as you fell on the side of the couch.

“O-oh I didn’t realize you were here too, I apologize for interrupting but I must speak to Mutsuki.” Haise chuckled a little, beckoning Mutsuki to come with him.

You used the time Mutsuki was out to plan a little revenge on him.


	7. Urie Kuki

The only thing that chimed in the silent room was the tick of a clock. You gritted your teeth in anticipation and anxiousness. You couldn’t believe what you were about to do in only a few minutes. Unless he decided not to show, in which you would look like a complete idiot.

You took a deep breath, trying to calm your nerves. He wasn’t a bad looking guy right? In fact, you thought he was definitely one of the more attractive guys in CCG. But he was a Quinx… You splayed your fingers down your thighs, trying to calm down, even in the slightest way possible. What if his kagune came out when you were..?

A knock at the door caused you to jump, and you made your way to the front door of your apartment in record speed. Your hand shook as you opened the door.

There he was, Urie Kuki, Quinx Mentor and Squad Leader. His face carried the usual monotonous feature. You beckoned him inside your apartment, and he followed, allowing you to close the door behind him. Your hands fumbled with each other, following behind him into the front room. Urie seemed to be studying the surroundings.

“U-um..” You spoke, unsure of what to say. Urie turned around, shrugging his trenchcoat off to reveal his usual work clothes. A formal suit and white tie hugged every inch of his body, accompanied by black gloves.

“So, if I fuck you, will you put in a good word for my promotion?” He asked, exceedingly blunt. You were a little stunned by his sudden words, but you nodded hesitantly.

“Well, I mean, it’s actually if I am able to fuck you, then I’ll put in a good word for you.” You say, applying his own words. His eyebrows draw together, obviously a little confused. You chuckle, “In other words, you’ll have to allow me to dominate you.” Your face is flushed as you say this, hands grasping each other tightly. Urie cocks his head to the side, thinking about it for a moment. He lets out a slight sigh,

“Okay.” That’s all he says before pulling you over to him, his lips covering yours in an instant. You can’t seem to keep up with him, his lips are on your too fast for your mind to realize. With a press of your hands to his chest, you push him off of you. His eyes look to yours for some sort of answer to why you did that, and yet he gains nothing.

You take him by his tie, pulling him to the bedroom. He mutters complaints, as to which you ignore. He’s much more compliant when it comes to his benefit.

“You’re quite ambitious.” You say, turning around as you begin to undress. His hands stop you,

“I want to do that.” He says, ripping your hands off of yourself. He begins to unbutton your white shirt painfully slow, taking his sweet time. You purse your lips, awaiting him to finish. As he unbuttons the last button, you shimmy it off of your shoulders, leaving it to fall to the ground. He begins to undo your slacks, a much easier, and faster, task than the shirt was. Once you were in but your undergarments, he began to undress himself.

“And I, get to do this.” You say, swiping his hand away, earning you an annoyed click of his tongue. You look up at him, “Or I mean, I don’t have to put in a good word for you…” He rolls his eyes, muttering an apology and insists you keep going. You pull each button on his jacket and shirt out slowly, just as he did to you. His attention is locked onto your actions, watching you. 

You’re lazy as you do it, only using one hand to unbutton. He lets out a sigh, shrugging off the jacket once you are done, and the shirt once you finish. You unbutton his slacks with a practical flick of the wrist. He kicks off the piece of fabric from his legs, and awaits what to do next. With a press of your hands on his chest, you, once again, push him back. This time, however, it’s to the side of the bed. You push him down, his back falling onto the silken sheets. You kneel down between his legs, pushing his thighs apart in order to get comfortable between them.

You actually chuckle a little when you notice the distinctive bulge growing. Perhaps he wanted this more so than you? You cupped his clothed cock in your hands, pressing your lips to it. He lifted himself up, placing his hands behind him on the bed. You teased him, running your finger gently up the length of him, his face still as dull as ever. He didn’t show it, but you could feel his cock straining against the fabric of his briefs.

You pulled them down, throwing them out of sight. He sighed, leaning back to watch you as you pressed your tongue to the tip of his cock. You lathered him in your saliva as you trailed your tongue up and down his shaft.

“Fuck,” Urie cussed, his fingers grabbed your hair, tugging harshly. You giggled, taking the head of his dick into your mouth. You sucked just as harshly, lavishing with your tongue on top of that. Your hands worked whatever you couldn’t fit in your mouth, gripping his hard flesh, jerking him in accordance to your mouth.

Urie muttered something under his breath, his fingers tugging on your hair. You looked up at him, humming around him. His eyebrows were drawn together, his expression changing little by little as he began losing himself. You hummed again, sending vibrations to grace his member.

“S-stop.” He choked out, gulping. You pulled your mouth off of him with a loud pop. He trained his breathing to normality, a steady pace arising from him.

You unhooked your bra, freeing your breasts from their confinement. Your hands ran up his thighs, bringing his hips closer to you. Placing a wet kiss to his stomach, you wrapped your breasts around him, squeezing them together. Urie’s head lulled back, reveling in the warmth between your breasts.

“Is it good?” You ask innocently, smiling up at him.

“Fuck off.” Urie replied, lifting his hips to thrust into your chest. You chuckled as he struggled to get himself off. You ended up letting him try and fuck your chest, entertaining yourself as you watched him. With an annoyed click of his tongue, he grabbed your arms, pulling you up to him.

You gasp as he pulls you onto his lap, scooting back on the bed in order to lean against the headboard.

You can feel him beneath you, the fabric of your panties keeping you from feeling his bare cock. His lips plaster your breasts, pressing his fingers against your soaking panties. Urie snickered, pressing his finger past the fabric of your underwear, using it to gather your fluids and slip it inside of you. His long and slender finger felt wonderful, curling against your inner walls. You were getting restless however, and you whined.

“So impatient.” He said, slipping your panties down your thighs and legs, dropping them off the side of the bed. You bit your lip, crawling in the direction he threw them. His eyebrows drew together in curiosity as you leaned over the bed to grab something.

As you faced him once again, you took both of his hand, wrapping the tie Urie had on earlier to bind his hands together above his head. His head rested on a pillow, hands set above it. You admired your quick work and straddled him, running your nails down his chest, leaving puckered red lines in their wake.

“You really want that promotion, don’t you?” You asked, grinding his cock between your thighs. His eyes shut tight, he nodded his head like a good boy. You smiled, feeling your sense of dominance overwhelmingly satisfactory. He let out calculated breaths, trying to keep his composure. “You have to beg me for it.” You say again, your face completely dead of emotion. His eyes opened, double-checking your seriousness.

You grinded against him again, feeling his dick throbbing against you.

“Like hell I will-” He followed up with a string of curse words as your fingers bit at the supple skin of his hips. You continued grinding against him, never quite letting him enter you, but letting you smear your fluids against his cock. He let out a deep sigh,

“Please. Please fuck me.” He hands struggled against the tie around his wrists.

“See? That wasn’t so hard.” You cooed, leaning down to nibble on his ear as you allowed him to finally enter you.

Urie wasn’t huge, nor was he particularly small, about average overall, but it took you a little while to adjust to him. You moaned against his ear, grinding your hips on his. His breathing was a little shaky, his hips lifting to meet yours. You chuckled as you noticed his desperation. This wasn’t going to last very long. That was okay though, you were still thoroughly enjoying it.

You bounced on top of him, hands gaining balance on his chest. Your head lulled back as you struggled to reach orgasm. Urie was just on the brink, muttering any kind of reassuring cuss word. You licked your lips, circling your hips in a steady rhythm.

Urie moaned, hips desperate against your own. He grunted, practically fucking you from under, reaching his orgasm. You pursed your lips as you kept going, grinding in a vertical motion, giving a large amount of satisfaction to you.

Urie was sensitive after, and you understood this, but you were close and you kept going. Seeming to notice this as well, he bucked up against you, hitting you right where you wanted.  
Your jaw fell slack as you jerked your hips across his, coming hard. Your eyes screwed shut, reveling in the pleasure you were receiving. You huffed, slipping off of him, and proceeding to untie him from his constraints.

You laid down, trying to recover from your high. Urie immediately began cleaning up. He washed up a little in the bathroom and proceeded to get dressed again. Naturally, you followed suit.

You followed him to the front door, seeing him out.

“I appreciate your cooperation, I will be sure to put in a good word with Washuu for you, Urie Kuki.” Your voice was professional, like you were speaking in some sort of meeting. Urie nodded, his hand resting on the door knob,

“Thanks… Let’s do this again sometime.”


	8. Amon Koutarou

It had been a week since the passing of Kureo Mado. Amon had taken this hard, as Kureo was a sort of mentor to him. You never imagined to see Amon in such a state of distress. It was painful to see him mourn, as his only actions consisted of working himself to the point of exhaustion. If he wasn’t at work at the CCG he was surely working out, pushing his body’s limits to the brink of collapsing. For him, that was what made him at ease. He believed if he was stronger he could have defeated the eyepatch ghoul, and made it in time to save his partner.

That wasn’t the case however. What’s done is done, and there was no way to go back. Amon placed all of the blame for Mado’s death upon himself, taking responsibility for his lack of ability to save Mado.

This killed you. Seeing him suffer by himself, you wanted to comfort him, do anything but he continuously pushed you away. Anytime you tried to slightly talk to him about the matter he would switch the subject or excuse himself and leave. It was clear he wasn’t ready to talk about the situation, but it made you feel so inferior. He was suffering and you couldn’t do anything to ease the burden.

You heard a knock upon the front door, catching your attention and tearing you from your toxic thoughts. You put down the dish in your hand, twisting the knob to the sink off and wiping your hands on a nearby washcloth before making your way to the door.

With a twist of a wrist and a quick fling of the door, Amon stood in front of you. You pursed your lips, unsure what to say. His face was flushed and sweat clung to his being. Your eyebrows knitted together, pondering his current state.

“Amon, what are-”

“May I come in?” He asked, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. You nodded, stepping to the side. He took a stride inside and you shut the door behind him. Blinking, you shed his overcoat off, setting it aside.

“Why are you all sweaty?” You ask, swaying in front of him.

“I ran here.” He spoke, still slightly catching his breath. You laughed a little, crossing your arms.

“From where?”

“The cemetery.” He had surely visited Mado’s grave, leaving you feeling a slight guilt for not insisting to accompany him. He noticed the change in your stature,

“It’s not that big of a deal. I was just paying a visit to Kureo. In fact, I met my new partner upon arrival.” He spoke, his voice much more stable than it had been before. You questioned whom it was. It was, in fact, Kureo Mado’s daughter Akira, perhaps it was fate that she would be appointed to accompany Amon.

“I-I’m sorry.” You say, biting your lip. Amon only stared at you, tearing his gaze from yours and opening a nearby cupboard. He pulled out a bath towel,

“Is it alright if I take a quick shower?” He questioned, averting your previous answer. You nodded, circling around the couch and collapsing onto it. In accordance to the click of the bathroom door, you let out a large sigh.

It was so hard to communicate with him. Especially lately, since you had no idea how to comfort someone. You were no expert therapist. You were dreading the interactions between Amon and you, something no significant other should ever worry about. You needed a distraction, and decided to finish up your previous task of the dishes.

As you had finished, wiping your hands clean with a small hand towel nearby, Amon walked out of the shower with nothing but the bath towel hanging on his hips. You couldn’t help but stare at his physique. Sure he had done nothing but worked lately, but his body was nothing to scoff at because of his strenuous effort. You unconsciously swallowed, yearning to touch him.  
Instead, you smiled as you made eye contact. Throwing the hand towel haphazardly on the counter, you followed Amon into your bedroom.

You flung yourself on your bed, rolling on your stomach to watch him get dressed. He pulled out some clothes that he had left here earlier this month, most likely for you to wash them, and proceeded to put them on. You enjoyed the small show he was giving you, even if he wasn’t aware of it.

You studied the way his back muscles moved as he pulled some navy boxers over his butt. The pull of his arm muscles as he slipped some sweatpants on his lower half. And the huff of his breath as he threw a short sleeved shirt on his upper half. He rubbed his hair with the towel, leaving it draped over his head as he sat next to you on the bed. The bed replied to his body with a squeak.

You smiled to yourself as you took hold of the towel, raising yourself on your knees in order to properly dry his dark locks. The silence between the two of you was normal, and it was all you needed. It was calming and besides, none of you felt like talking at the moment anyways.

You threw the towel to the clothes hamper when you were done. Managing to drag Amon with you, you had got him to cuddle with you. His arm draping over your waist and your face buried in his chest. He smelled of your soap, a mixture of coconut and honey.

You traced your fingers up and down his arm, leaving your nails to tickle his soft skin. Amon nuzzled your head, his face buried in your hair.

This felt so normal. So different than the world you had seemed to be in the last few days.

You tilted your head up to look at him, nose nudging his own. He chuckled, and it felt like eternity since the last time you heard the lilt of his laughter. You grinned, raising yourself to press a kiss to his lips. It were to be a peck, except his lips kept yours in place. His hand trailed up your body to your neck, pressing you deeper into his kiss. Amon was taking a little control, and you liked it. Especially since it felt like forever since the last amount of affection was displayed between the two of you.

You pressed your leg on him, pushing him onto his back in order for you to press your body on top of his. His fingers traced invisible circles onto the backs of your thighs, lips rolling over yours. You sighed against his lips, hands spreading across the expanse of his large chest.  
Perhaps, if you could distract him from his thoughts, even just for a little while, he’d feel better. It was worth it to try at the very least. You continued your actions, hoping to relieve his stress.  
Amon grabbed you by the waist rather harshly, flipping you under him.

“Sorry.” He muttered, hands immediately rubbing where he grabbed. His lips caught yours in another gentle embrace, his chest coming in contact with your own. Your arms wrapped around his neck, legs wrapping around his waist in effort for a little friction or contact. You were a little pleased when you felt him beginning to become aroused. You let out a moan, signaling what you wanted. He hummed, fingers taking purchase under your shirt to grasp your bare breasts.  
The kiss deepened with a new ferocity and intensity. His fingers rolling over your perked nipple, you let out a satisfied sigh, peeling your lips from his. Amon stared at you as your eyebrows drew together in satisfaction. You enjoyed the way he touched you, the way he placed calculated presses to your body. 

The feeling was undeniably desirable. And you wanted him to bestow more touches upon you, just as much as you wanted to do so to him. You cooed his name, tugging on his shirt in order to pull it off. He removed his hands from your breasts, wrestling his shirt off. You followed suit, throwing your shirt haphazardly onto the floor. You heard Amon suck in a deep breath as his gaze turned back to you. He leaned back down, trailing sensual kisses to your stomach as his fingers dipped under the waistband of your leggings. Your hands ran over the prominent muscles of his arms, fingers gently prodding the thick muscles. With lips like silk he kissed your abdomen with ease, leaving no stone unturned.

You were so focused on his lips on your very being that you hadn’t noticed him sliding your leggings down your legs, your panties accompanying them. The fabric bunched at your feet, you lifted them, allowing Amon to throw them off. You swallowed over a lump in your throat, eyes locked onto Amon’s being. He was much more confident than usual, allowing himself to fully relax whilst being intimate with you.

You gasped as his lips brushed against the spot between your legs as they were thrown over his shoulders. A moan escaped your lips as your fingers tangled in his dark hair, gripping the locks. Amon utilized his tongue as he knew you liked, flicking it out to lather your clit in his saliva. You gritted your teeth, bucking up against his mouth, trying to create more friction than he was giving you.

He began to flick his tongue against you faster, trying to get you off to your liking. Whilst playing with his hair, you chewed on your bottom lip, watching him work you up. His eyes flickered back and forth between your face and to glance at how wet you were getting. The flutter of his eyelids closing as he hummed against you causing your hips to jerk, practically grinding against his face.

“Amon..” You whispered breathlessly, the sight of him tasting you was too much. You were close, but you didn’t want to come just yet. With a push of his face, you clamped your legs together, wiggling from his grasp.

Thankfully he knew what you had meant, chuckling a little as he lifted himself up to plant a wet kiss on your mouth. You weren’t sure if it was his own saliva or yourself.

Amon removed his pants and boxers, wrapping his arms around your figure. You caught a glimpse of his member, standing proud just for you. The size always worried you a bit, but it subsided as soon as he entered you.

You pursed your lips, hand slipping between the two of you to stroke his cock. He was hard, and you were ready. After giving him a few jerks, earning you a gruff moan and a plead, you guided him to your entrance. You lathered him in your essence, lubricating him in order to complete the task at hand.

His hand joined yours, properly adjoining the two of you. A gasp left your lips as the head slipped in, your muscles within contracting around him. His breathing sped up, surely enjoying the feeling of you throbbing around him. You whined a little against him as he seated himself into you as much as he could. You gulped, hips twisting, trying to get comfortable with the feeling of him inside you.

The sight of him biting his lip, hands gripped onto the pads of your hips was undeniably sexy. You smiled, fingers trailing up his arms to his neck. He looked down at you, eyes meeting your own. You tugged him down, smashing your lips onto his. You wanted to taste him, body and soul. Trailing your tongue over his plush lips, you entered his mouth, sucking on his tongue. You felt his hot breath as he waited patiently, allowing you to do as you wanted.

Your thighs were perched on his, feet barely meeting the fabric of the bed. You pulled your mouth away from his, bucking your hips up to signal him to hurry and fuck you already.

He rejected your push of his lips and planted his on yours once again, this time kissing you passionately as his hips made love to your own. His hips moved on their accord as opposed to his lips. Hips pistoning against your own, lips brushing softly against your own. It was such a distinctive and different pace from one another, however you liked it.

You hummed against his lips, arms wrapping around his neck as your legs did the same around his waist. Breasts met his chest in a tight embrace. Fingers laced into soft and damp hair. The bed squeaked in accordance to the shifts in weight and the push and pull of sex.

You grinned against Amon’s lips, hips meeting his in a certain and absolute rhythm. The pleasure was so overbearing, washing over you in waves. You wondered if it was just as toxic to Amon.

“You feel so good.” You breath against his lips, he only grunts in response, his head falling into the crevice of your neck and breasts. His hands were locked onto your hips, slamming into you in an effort to come most likely. Sweet hell did it feel amazing though.

You thoroughly enjoyed the roughness of the session, tugging his hair a little bit. You could feel every movement of his cock inside of you, sending tingling sensations throughout your body. Your chest heaved as you felt your orgasm chasing after you. You chanted his name, bucking your hips against the rhythm of his in order to reach that sweet satisfaction you so desired. He did the same, bucking wildly against you, creating a delicious friction between you.

You believe you came first, holding onto him like your life depended on it, your eyes screwing shut as your body convulsed around Amon, squeezing him. You couldn’t focus on him as you tried to control your breathing, fingers digging into his scalp.

A curse fell from his lips as he pulled out of you, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Sweat or no, you cuddled into him, leaning up to kiss him.

He kissed you back lazily, wrapping his arms around your figure and whispering praises against your lips. You giggled and smiled, pressing your face to his chest.

Even spending moments like these, you hoped to comfort him without any hesitations.


	9. Shirazu Ginshi

“I swear to god Shirazu, if you do it again, I will personally crack your nuts.” You yell, completely annoyed with this boy. Why were you even with him? He blew in your face again, and you almost combusted. “Shirazu!” You yelled again, kicking your legs and struggling against the lousy hold he had on your wrists. He burst out laughing, his head falling to your chest. You honestly couldn’t stay mad at the boy, and began laughing too. Joining in on his enjoyment.

“You’re so dumb.” You said, his hold on you gave slack, allowing you to break from his grasp and flick him in the forehead. “Will you please stop laughing in my tits and get off of me?” You say, trying to peel him off of you. He chuckled and removed himself from you.

“You’re so mean to me.” He said, pouting. You purse your lips,

“It’s called teasing, and it’s because I love you, idiot.” Frowning a bit, you looked over to him. “Do you love me?” You asked seriously. His eyes widened, looking at you, and he opened his mouth to say something, but you quickly intervened, “Look, I know that you have a crush on your Holy Mother Akira, but I want to know if you actuall-”

Shirazu quickly pressed his lips to yours. This was the most serious kiss he had given you. There was no awkward teeth involved like the last couple times, and yet it was only a simple press of the lips. You pushed back, kissing him. He pulled away just enough to speak,

“You talk too much, and you say the stupidest things. Of course I love you, idiot.” He pulled back, looking at you. You smile a little, a blush creeping onto your face. Shirazu jumped,

“Wait, was it okay to do that?! I’m sorry, I should have asked for permission first, it was just that you were saying all this stupid crap, and I-” This time you kissed him, albeit a little more passionately. It lasted only a couple seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. You pulled away, looking him in the eye.

“Hey um, can I ask you something?” You spoke, not thinking before you opened your mouth. You regretted it, but you had to bring it up sometime. He hummed in response, smiling and revealing his sharp, jagged teeth. You were silent for a bit, unsure whether to ask him or not. Your hands were a little shaky and your voice held falter,

“Could we… I mean, like, can we maybe try to, I don’t know, like…” Your voice trailed off, uncertainty overwhelming you. Shirazu looked at you, assured that he knew what you were asking.

“Do you mean, what I think you mean?” He asked, taking your hand in his. With the raise of your eyebrows, you lean in, pressing your lips to his ear,

“Sex?” Your stomach flips, as you sit in silence for a second or two. He nods, noticeably gulping.

“Is it okay?” He asked, fingers interlocking with your own. You smile, nodding and chewing on your bottom lip. God this was going to be awkward…

~ ~ ~

You fell back onto the bed, laughing your ass off.

“I cannot unhook it!” Shirazu yelled, frustrated with himself. You were practically crying from laughter. He pulled you back up, wrapping his arms around you again to try and unhook your bra. You sniffled, kissing his neck. His body shuddered a little, causing you to giggle. His neck was so sensitive, it was adorable. He yelped as you buried your face in his neck, still struggling to unhook your bra.

You grinned against his skin, flicking your tongue out to drag across the base of the neck. He shivered, and you felt him swallow, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down.

“Finally!” He suddenly squawked. The back of your bra snapped, allowing you to remove it. You pulled away, ready to remove it before noticing the growing bulge in his pants. Oh my god, you thought.

What do you do? You looked away, acting as if you didn’t see anything. Did you cause that? You were going to have to see it, what will it look like? How big is it? No, wait, how small could it be? You shook your head, taking in a deep breath.

“Are you alright?” Shirazu asked, his hands running up your arms. This was probably just as embarrassing for him as it was for you. At least you were able to hide any sort of arousal you had conjured up. You nodded, looking him in the eyes and smiling.

You took a deep breath, slipping your bra from your chest. You could feel his eyes on your every move as you took it off. God, this boy had never seen breasts before. You took a deep breath, covering yourself with your arms and hands from his gaze.

Your eyes flickered up to his, a blush creeping on your face. Shirazu grinned,

“You’re beautiful.” His voice was genuine and sincere. He knew this was hard for you, and you deeply appreciated that. You tore your gaze from him, moving toward him and setting your legs on top of his thighs. Shirazu reached down to kiss you, his lips rolling against yours sweetly.  
You removed your arms from your chest, draping them around his shoulders. He pulled away just enough to ask something,

“May I?” Your eyes had opened to see his still closed, and you felt like you were about to cry. You nodded and hummed, smiling so hard your cheeks hurt. He leaned back a little, allowing himself to look down at your chest. He stared at you, seeming to admire and etch every inch of you into his mind and memory.

“Will you touch me?” You asked, your face flushed red. He looked back up to your face, raising his hands a little. You nodded, encouraging him. Shirazu slowly but surely reached out to touch you. His hands were soft and gentle against your breasts. You watched his face intently as he focused on trying to figure out how to properly touch you. You began laughing, leaning back onto the bed.

Shirazu followed you down, arms holding himself up.

“I’m sorry.” You sobbed between laughs, your body breaking into a nervous sweat.

“Hey, wait, no. I’m so sorry, did I hurt you? Did you not want me to touch you like that?”

Worry was written all over his face as he tried coming up with reasons that you were crying. To be quite honest you weren’t crying because it was bad, you were crying because of how sweet he was.

You pushed his face away,

“I’m not crying because of something you did, stupid.” You sniffled, wiping your face with the back of your hand. He was still confused and sat back up, still thinking he did something wrong. You huffed, following him back up and smashing your lips to his. He kissed you back, albeit hesitantly.

You decided to be a bit bold and trailed your hand on his knee, going to his thigh and resting at the top. He gasped in your kiss, sucking in a deep breath.

“Can I touch you here?” You ask innocently, lips still touching his own.

“Of course.” He breaths, hands taking purchase on your bare waist. You smile into the kiss, running your hand over his clothed member. He was harder than you expected. This was all because he saw your breasts? This kid. Slowly, but surely, you began to remove his briefs, sliding them down just enough to pull his member out.

You ran your hand down it, feeling the texture of it. It was smooth, save for the few veins that protruded from the member. But what felt really nice, was the tip. It was almost velvety, and accompanied with the pre come that he exuded, it was easy to slip your thumb back and forth over it. He grunted as you did just that.

It must feel much different to have someone else touch you instead of yourself. Shirazu was clearly feeling the difference as he tried his best not to buck into your hand. You pulled away from the kiss and leaned back in order to look at what you were doing.

“Please stop.” He spoke quickly, gripping your wrist. You looked up at him, his eyes were pleading. You giggled a little, and he followed suit, laughing at the situation at hand.

“You make nice noises.” You laugh, leaning back as he hovers over you. He muttered something about that being embarrassing as he slipped your underwear off.

You sucked in a deep breath as Shirazu grabbed a condom from the end table next to you. You helped him roll it on, discarding the wrapper somewhere on the floor.

This was the part that scared you the most. Your head rested on the pillow below you, your legs spread with Shirazu between them. He leaned over you on one arm, the other busy with figuring out how to fit himself inside of you. He ran his cock through your folds a few times, gathering the fluids you exuded. It felt so foreign against you, and didn’t even seem possible to slip into you.

Shirazu pushed against you, slipping the head of his member within you, it was possibly the most painful thing you ever experienced.

You choked on your spit, coughing a little as he kept slipping himself inside of you. It felt like he was tearing you apart from the inside. You gritted your teeth, biting your tongue. Hands fisting in the bedsheets to try and gain any kind of relief. You cursed under your breath, wishing the pain to subside. Shirazu knew it would be painful, and he knew you would bleed a little but he felt so bad.

You reassured him that the pain would go away, showering his face in little kisses while he waited patiently for you to become comfortable.

It took a while for you to adjust, but the pain had subsided and now it didn’t feel like anything at all. The feeling similar to a foreign object inserted inside you, and you encouraged Shirazu to begin.

He kissed you over and over, telling you little bouts of affection as he moved his hips as slowly and gently as possible, taking note not to hurt you any farther.

You bit your lip as his finger slid down your stomach to your clit, thumbing over the small nub in effort to get you to feel some sort of pleasure. And pleasure was indeed what you felt. You unconsciously bucked up against his hand as he got you off. You moaned, causing Shirazu to jump a little bit. He stared at you for a while, trying to elicit a sound exact to the one he just heard.  
You moaned again, this time his name and his eyes widened. His head fell into the dip of your neck, and you brushed your lips against his ear.

“I love you so much..” He huffed, hips snapping against yours. You grinned, letting out a shaky breath as his fingers continued their ministrations on you,

“I love you too.” Your arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close to you. You wanted to savor this moment, it was pure love-making. And it was everything you wished it to be. As long as it was Shirazu, you didn’t mind how you did it. He was your everything, just as you were his.

You hummed softly against his ear, feeling yourself coming close to the edge. With a wiggle of your hips against his, you came softly, your breath hot against his ear as you held each other close. Due to the constrictions of your walls pulsing against him, he joined you soon after. Hips bucking wildly against yours in order to ride out his orgasm. As he peeled himself off of you to remove the condom and lay down with you, you caught your breath.

“Hey stupid.” You said, breathless.

“What’s up?” He asked, nuzzling your face in hopes of a kiss.

“That was nice.” You graced his lips with a kiss, then proceeded to hop out of bed in order to clean up. He chuckled, helping you out.

“I hope you know that you’re beautiful.” He said suddenly, a radiant smile gracing his lips.

“Don’t say stupid things like that.” You pouted, throwing a pillow at him. He laughed, his hand reaching out to massage a small part of your back. To be quite honest, you were a little sore. But surely with Shirazu, you might be able to score a back massage later tonight.

“Hey, I seriously love you.” He spoke, planting a peck to your cheek. You returned the words of affection. He chuckled, 

“I’ll promise that I’ll marry you someday.”

Never pegged you for a liar, Shirazu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; I actually hate myself for this ending but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	10. Mutsuki Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Reminder that Mutsuki wishes to be addressed as a male (he/him) and that this fandom should always remember that, no matter what his backstory entails. Please respect my smol sons wishes.

You swore that you were exaggerating. The belief that he was working you up like this, without even his knowledge was embarrassing. You shivered a little when his breath hit the back of your neck, while goosebumps spread when his fingers unconsciously dipped under the hem of your shirt.

You rubbed your thighs together, trying to gain any kind of relief for yourself without his knowledge. His legs were placed on either side of you, his hands rested on your waist as his head perked up on your shoulder, near the nape of your neck. The palms of your hands pressed to the top of his, leaning back into him. His arms squeezed you tighter, seeming to encase your body.

Grinning to yourself, you turned your head, giving him a peck on the cheek. However you turned away before he could register it, causing him to to lavish your temple and cheek with small pecks.

“Tooru,” You whined, wiggling your shoulders against him. He chuckled against your ear, the vibrancy of his chest rumbling your back. You swore that you could listen to his chuckles and laughter all day long without falter. He hummed in response to the call of his name, trailing his lips over the shell of your ear.

You let out a soft sigh, glancing at the television and the virtually discarded talk show the two of you had been watching. Feeling the light scrape of his teeth against your ear sent shivers down your spine. Surely Mutsuki was in a teasing mood today.

A giggle escaped your lips as his fingers danced up the length of your abdomen, placing feather-like touches up your stomach. You cooed his name softly, shifting against him.

You flipped yourself, turning around in his lap. You took his cheeks in the palms of your hands, embracing the touch of his lips to your own. Hesitantly, but surely, pressing your chest against his. With your legs on either side of him, you draped your arms over his shoulders, focusing on rolling your lips on top of his.

Mutsuki moved his hands further up your body, resting just below the curvature of your breasts. He breathed into your kiss, asking permission to continue touching you. Acquiring a satisfactory moan against his lips, he thumbed under the pads of your bra.

You took in a sharp breath when his frigid hands whisked under your bra, squeezing the delicacy of your breasts. Not nearly a second later, he smoothed over the expanse of your ribs, flicking your bra undone in a matter of seconds in order for him to comfortably touch you.

A grin spread across his features, echoing into the kiss as his fingers traced the creamy contour of your chest. You were melting in his touch, savoring the feel of his skin pressed to yours. To be quite honest, you adored anything to do with Mutsuki. Whether it was something as simple as cooking together, or something as complex as exploring each others bodies, it always relaxed and fulfilled you.

You arched your back into Mutsuki, thighs pressed harshly to his own. His lips were intoxicating, and you relished in that feeling. He made you feel drunk off of love, and it was an exquisite feeling. You felt as if you could follow him to the moon and back. You desperately wanted to feel him against you, writhing in the pleasure of your bodies creating something exclusive to one another.

Your fingers laced in his dark green strands, fingernails dragging across his scalp daintily. His lips broke from yours, granting themselves access to the length of your neck, causing a ragged breath to escape your throat. His lips were silky and pliable as they descended your neck. They traced along the delicate skin, causing you to whimper. Flicking his tongue out between his plush lips, he created strings of his saliva to grace your dry skin.

With a moan of his name, he complied as to encase a patch of your skin between his lips, sucking on the flesh. You had ground your hips down onto his thigh, trying to attain any kind of relief for yourself once again. His hands removed themselves from your shirt, trying to pull you up and off of him.

In response, you staggered, rolling off and sitting beside him. He leaned down to you, his hand keeping him steady by holding onto the couch cushion behind you. With a slide of his fingers down your abdomen, he whispered an almost inaudible request. You nodded much too quickly, revealing just how desperate you really were.

Mutsuki pressed his fingers against the thin fabric of your leggings between your thighs. Your forehead met his in a gentle embrace, the both of you taking in the intense moment. Gently, he applied a little more pressure to the area, causing you to squeak. You whined a little, complaining about the uncomfortable position you were in. Mutsuki took note, pulling away and dragging you to his bedroom.

As you entered the dark room, you felt your nerves get the best of you. With a flick in the distance, a light on an end table was captivated, waves of light filling the room and allowing you to take in the surroundings. You smiled sweetly at Mutsuki as he made his way back over to you.

Within a swift moment he had you in his arms again, lips plastered onto yours in a hesitant kiss. In accordance to that, you began to strip him of his clothing, revealing his gorgeous bronze skin that laid hidden beneath.

You had broke away from the kiss, and commenced a series of pecks to his brilliantly tanned skin with every piece of clothing you shed off of him. His breaths were short and raspy. You aimed to be as attentive and meticulous as you stripped him, as you didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable around you.

You wanted him to reveal everything to you. If didn’t matter what was hidden beneath his clothes, or what sex he initially had in accordance to his gender. You wanted him to know that you accepted him the way he is, you didn’t care about other trivial matters.

“You’re so handsome,” You say, unclipping the binder that flattened his chest. Mutsuki let out a shaky breath as it fell to the floor, choking a little bit. With a glance back to his face, you notice that he’s tearing up. You grasp his cheeks in your hands, pressing your lips to his. He embraced you, pressing his chest to your own. You didn’t remove your lips from his until he was ready for you to do so.

With shaky fingers, Mutsuki lifted your shirt over your head, peeling your bra from you and leaving you just as bare as he was. You giggled as you pressed the heat of your chests together, reveling in the warmth he exuded. A peck to his cheek caused him to giggle as well, the lilt of his laughter warming you to your bones.

The both of you unclothed the rest of one another, leaving the two of you completely bare to one another, body and soul. You let Mutsuki lay on the bed, climbing on top of him in order to guide him. A string of giggles sprang from him as you pressed open mouthed kisses down his chest and stomach.

“Babe.” He breathed as your tongue dragged along the outline of muscles in his abdomen. Your head had perked up to look at him, eyebrows raised in suspicion. “I wanna do that…” He spoke, his cheeks completely flushed. You grinned, muttering acceptance as you flopped your back onto the bed.

You puffed your cheeks out as you noticed that he had forgotten to remove his eyepatch. A ruffle of his hair and swipe of your fingers, you removed the patch from his eye and placed it on the end table beside you.

Mutsuki didn’t waste any time, dragging his tongue over your bust and circling your nipples with the damp and velvety feel. You chimed his name, encouraging him. He must have taken that to heart as his fingers dipped between your moist folds, drenching his finger in your fluids to easily swipe over your clit. It caught you off guard with how smooth his action was, inducing you to buck up against his palm.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered, and you weren’t sure if he was talking directly to you or himself. Fingers were tangled in his thick locks, moans escaping the protection of your lips. 

Mutsuki seemed to drink in every noise that you emitted, reassuring himself of his actions. His lips trailed lower and lower, until he was certainly between your legs. He was all tongue and lips, fumbling with your clit until he found a satisfactory pace that had you whispering his name like it was some sort of prayer.

Your eyes fell closed, his hair tickled the insides of your thighs as his mouth worked you up. Saying this boy was talented with his tongue was an understatement. He adjusted quickly to what you liked and used it to his advantage. His hands slid from your thighs onto the bed, searching for the comfort of your own hands. You applied yours to his, gripping them as you were sent off into an earth shattering orgasm. His tongue didn’t stop however, allowing you to ride out your orgasm as you practically grinded yourself on his face. Your body shook and you tried your hardest to catch your breath.

He pulled himself up, wiping his face with his forearm, causing your face to flush a bright red. His breathing was heavy and ragged, his face also flushed. Mutsuki leaned up, kissing you. You embraced him, taking advantage and flipping him onto his back. You let your lips roll on top of his as your fingers danced over his chest and down his stomach.

You dipped your fingers through his slick folds, taking note of how aroused he truly was. He moaned into your mouth as you slipped a finger inside of him. The poor boy was already shaking as you curled your finger against him, angling your fingers to give him the most amount of pleasure he could handle. He breathed into your mouth, sighing as you fingered him.

You swore you could get off on just the audio he provided for you. His soft mews and hums were enough to send you off the the edge, if only you hadn’t just done that. You thumbed over his clit, sliding easy against the swollen bundle. He flinched from the contact, grinding up against your finger. That only caused him to moan even louder, and you proceeded to apply direct pressure on top of drawing your fingers inside him.

He was slick, and it was so easy to slide your fingers through. Your fingers made lewd, wet sounds throughout the room. You hoped he wouldn’t be too embarrassed of them as you pressed your lips harder to his.

“Does this feel good?” You whisper against his lips, asking for declaration. He nodded his head at a record speed, nose bumping your own.

“S-so good.” He stuttered, hips reaching up to apply more pressure from your thumb. You drank in his moans, as they encouraged you to give him the utmost pleasure you could possibly give him.

His body shook, his breath choking as his hips moved on their own accord against you. He groans loudly, muttering something under his breath as he comes. You continue moving your fingers, whispering praises into his ear as he comes down from his high. You giggle as you collapse next to him, sucking on your fingers in the process. He stares at you lucidly, obviously worn out from the activities. He smiles warmly, pulling you into his chest. He sighs softly,

“I love you.” You hum, whispering the form of affection back to him as you cuddle into his chest.

You wanted to savor this moment. With Mutsuki, you could take on the world.


	11. Haise Sasaki

“Haise..?” You whispered, your hand feeling around the bed in order to feel his presence. He wasn’t here, and you couldn’t sense anybody else in the room. You opened your groggy eyes, earnestly trying to rub the sleep from them as you flipped the blankets off your body. With your feet hitting the floor, you pulled yourself up from the bed, your muscles screaming at you for exerting them.

You had memorized your apartment, knowingly walking the route to the living room in hopes of Haise being there. You sighed, seeing light emitting from the hallway. He was definitely in the living room. Perhaps reading something..?

As you entered the room, a figure was sitting on the couch; hunched over. Peering from behind the couch, multicolored hair was splayed out, confirming your suspicions. You hummed softly, assuring him of your presence before you sat beside him. Haise perked up, his face sorrowful.

Your eyebrows drew together in confusion, fingers running over the bone of his knee.

“Are you alright?” You asked, using your other hand to ghost over his cheek. His eyes never made eye contact with your own, only staring at the floor. You pursed your lips, pulling him into your arms.

Haise sometimes had episodes of bewilderment and nightmares. Perhaps of his past life or bad experiences, nobody knew. They caused him to awake, and he would usually sit out in the living room, overthinking them and pondering what they could mean.

“I’m fine, sorry to worry you.” He flashed you a smile, a smile you knew all too well to be fake. It hurt you to see him fake a smile for you, and you wanted to comfort him, somehow. And you were about to, the only way you knew how.

Pushing his shoulders back onto the couch, you lifted your leg over his lap, making yourself comfortable on top of him. His eyes widened,

“Babe, there’s no need, I’m fine, I-” You pressed your finger to his lips, adjusting your hips on his lap. A late night fuck should do the trick, right?

Haise knew more than well not to argue with your kindness, and allowed you to continue, albeit hesitantly.

“I’m sorry that you have have to deal with so much, let me take some of the burden, alright?” You spoke, running your hands over his chest. You could feel how toned he was, quite surprising for how much of a goofball this kid was. Haise let out a gentle sigh, seeming to lean into your touch.

Now that you thought about it, it had been a while since the two of you were intimate. Haise was most likely a little needy because of it.

With a soft and gentle slide of your hips, you grinded into his lap. Haise blinked slowly, hands latched onto your waist. The friction you made felt nice, and you pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. Haise moved one of his hands lower, letting his finger press against you. You inhaled a sharp breath, giggling against his lips sleepily.

You felt him smile against your lips, tempting you to create the same curvature with your lips as well. Lips like silk graced your neck, ghosting over the delicate skin that lay there. You shivered, as enticing as that was, you wanted to give him the same sort of feeling.

You hummed, allowing your hands to wander under his shirt to marvel over the tight skin of his abdomen. Haise let his fingers gently scratch at the soft skin of your thighs, his fingers moving across your skin like he would the strings on an acoustic. His hands trailed to your bottom, squeezing your ass with just the right amount of pressure.

A small gasp escaped your lips as you found his lips once again, rolling them on top of his own. He complied passionately, his arms wrapping around your waist, pressing you against him. God this boy knew how to drive you insane. You nipped at his lips, fingers pulling out of his shirt to lock into his gradient hair. It was soft to the touch, you tugged it slightly, urging him on.

Haise removed his own fingers from you, his hands taking purchase on the pads on your hips. In accordance to that, he raised his own hips, grinding into you gradually. You seemed to swallow his quiet sighs and soft moans, instead seeming to push and pull yourself against his lap. Your fingers felt the perspiration that he exuded from his scalp and you finally noticed just how ragged his breathing had really become. You chuckled into your everlasting kiss, pulling away to look at how desperate he is.

Haise is trembling under your touch. It seemed to pass your memory maybe just how long it had been since he’d been touched this way. He was oh so busy with investigations lately, maybe it had been longer than you thought.

Haise lets out a laugh, peering at you under sleepy lids,

“I look so weak right now, right?” He says, his voice breathless and his entire being seeming to be in shambles thanks to you. You rock your hips faster against his, and you watch as his mouth falls slack and his head falls into the comfort of your breasts. You know the poor boy is aching beneath his sweatpants but the friction is too good to let up now. Even with fabric in between the two of you, the both of you are getting off. Haise lifts his hips to try and correspond with yours but to no avail.

With a gentle set of hands on his face, you guide his hips slowly,

“Just like - ah - that.” You say, whispering various praises into his ear as the pace slowly strokes the fire building between the two of you. Your eyes are screwed shut, focusing on the pleasure that seems to seep into your entirety. He feels so good, and it is so intoxicating.  
With a soft, gentle tone of your voice praising him once more, it seems your voice is the catalyst for the biggest explosion his body has ever felt.

And just like that his hips are rutting against yours, chasing something so great and wonderful that he cannot even speak coherently. He’s a whining, bucking mess under you and it’s such a sight that you get off on it, feeling yourself finally reach what you’ve been yearning for.

Haise sighs, his eyebrows lifting as he comes, staining the front of his sweats like it was some sort of wet dream. He hopes not, as his eyes flicker open to glance at your panting figure on top of him.

He chuckles and begins to laugh,

“Oh my god this is so embarrassing.” His eyes are screwed shut as his laughter bellows into the living room. You smile at him, planting a kiss on his cheeks.

“This shouldn’t be embarrassing at all,” You say, rubbing your lips on his,

“Now those puns, those are embarrassing.”


	12. Juuzou Suzuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; If you feel uncomfortable reading about Juuzou in this sort of situation please feel free to skip it. I know some people may headcanon him as ace or something of the like, and I totally respect that.  
> I would also like to quickly address that yes, Juuzou indeed was castrated by Big Madame, however according to sources, it still is possible for castrated males to attain sexual pleasure or the like; though it may take an extended period of time before they become aroused.  
> Please correct me if I am wrong, according to the sources this was just my understanding.  
> Thankfully this piece doesn't include any sort of arousal on his part, as I have no idea how to write it in respect for those whom are castrated.  
> Enough of my rambling, you're just here for the smut. Please enjoy.

A giggle escaped your lips, as you wiggled your hips just a bit. Juuzou’s face was burrowed into your neck. His black hair, thick lashes and soft lips tickled your flesh. His fingers skimmed your skin, dipping under the long-sleeved crop top you had wore to bed.

For goodness sake, you wanted to go to bed but Juuzou’s playfulness wasn’t letting up for the life of him. And for whatever reason, you could clearly feel every touch or stroke he placed upon you, accident or not. It was sort of driving you crazy.

“Juuzou, I really need to sleep.” You spoke, wrapping your arms around his frame to cuddle him. He whined a little,

“I know, but you’re so cute.” He grins against your neck, his hand slipping a little farther down your abdomen. Your legs moved restlessly, trying to undo whatever he was planning. However, that didn’t prevent him from doing exactly what he intended. The boy was determined to say the least.

With an unsurpassable agility he held one of your legs in between his knees, applying only the needed pressure to hold it without causing you any pain. You sighed in content as his fingers dipped underneath the cotton of your panties. You liked to sleep in your underwear, however it only made times like these more accessible to your significant other.

“Juuzou…” You cooed, moving your head to bury in the thickness of his black locks as his tongue pressed into the nape of your neck. His slim fingers ran through your folds in a smooth motion. You already felt your breath getting a little heavy, turned on by his forwardness and obvious generosity.

His middle finger slipped into you, collecting your fluid and fingering you slowly. It doesn’t really feel like anything, what with only one finger in, but it somehow turns you on immensely. When you don’t gauge a reaction, he retreats his finger from you, and before you open your eyes to ask what’s wrong, he enters you again, this time with two fingers.

Now you’re feeling something. He presses them in and out, the pace a little quicker than before and curls them up every once in awhile, eliciting a moan to erupt from your throat.

Juuzou giggles against your neck, beginning to nibble on your collarbone. Your hips raise and you catch the friction of your clit against his palm; you end up bucking against him faster. Juuzou catches on, creating a faster pace for the ever impatient you. The quicker he went however, the more so embarrassed you became. The wet sounds that emitted from you and his connection was almost deafening in the otherwise silent room.

“You’re so wet.” Juuzou exclaimed, pulling his fingers out to examine them. He took them in his mouth, sucking on them as he moved down your body. Your whole body flushed in addition to your face. He planted kisses to your tummy, and trailed them down to your panties. Pushing them to the side, Juuzou used his tongue on your clit, circling and flicking across the small bud, earning your cries of pleasure.

Even though the boy looked innocent, with enough practice on your body he became an expert when pleasuring you.

He trailed his tongue through your folds, tasting you. He eventually went back to paying attention to your clit, and you silently thanked him. With a moan you laced your fingers in his pitch black hair, pulling only the slightest. By the gods it felt so good. His tongue was wetter than you would have liked but he made up for that with enthusiasm.

Juuzou chuckled a little when you began to arch your back restlessly. You were close, and the vibration he provided only pushed you farther towards the edge.

With a final flick of his tongue, you were sent into bliss. Your eyes had screwed tight and your chest heaved. Not only that but you had practically grinded yourself on Juuzou’s face, making sure to apologize as soon as you finished. He waved it off, coddling you as he rubbed just under your tummy. You muttered a phrase of affection towards him before you cascaded into sleep.

God did that boy know how to get you off.


	13. Ayato Kirishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Once again, I'd like to address that this smut piece for Ayato is based from his :re appearance where he is 18-19 years old. In addition, he's gotten much more attractive in :re with Ishida's improved art style.

“Take those off.” Ayato huffed, looking at you with a scowl across his face. Your lips curved downwards, placing your hands on your hips.

“Why?” You pouted, looking back onto your frame in the mirror. Your legs looked awfully good in these heels, why the hell did he want you to take them off? Ayato stood from the seat he was sitting in and took a stride over to you. His face was level with yours and you finally noticed why.

“I told you, take them off.” He spoke, his hands laying flat against your hips. You glance at his face and then proceed to kick the heels off. Poor boy was insecure about his height.

“You’re finally taller than me and you don’t want me to mess it up, am I right?” You laugh, kissing him on the cheek before slipping from his grasp and flinging yourself on the nearby couch. You heard him chuckle behind you.

It had been awhile since the two of you had spent any alone time together, with all his Aogiri business and going from ward to ward, it was hard to get any of his time to yourself.   
Unfortunately, when you did get time, Ayato insisted on fucking, having you brew some coffee for him and then fuck again. The in between was filled with bickering and nipping teasing that eventually led to, you guessed it, more fucking.

Maybe the boy was trying to makeup for time lost, as his puberty must’ve hit him during his introduction to Aogiri, and now, as a commander of sorts he most likely has no time to himself.

You sighed to yourself as you flicked on the television, practically melting into the couch. You whined Ayato’s name, beckoning him over to you. Ayato complied, slipping himself onto you. His body took yours into his as he switched your positions, cuddling you from behind. His chest pressed to your back and his legs tangled with yours.

You lived for these moments, they were quiet and devoid of anything except the pure feeling of comfort and each other. He was warm and with his arms wrapped around your figure, you felt safe. Ayato was protective, and as much as you teased one another, he was sweet to you. With his constant absence, he tried to make up for it when you were together, with attention to everything. Perhaps that's why he was so insistent on making love to you whenever he saw you.

A faint press of something to your neck caught your attention. Surely it was Ayato’s lips, his hand took purchase under your shirt, feeling you up. You chuckled, knowing fully well that this was coming; Ayato stopped due to the noise you made.

“What?” He asked, his lips pressing against the shell of your ear, sending shivers rolling down your spine. You really didn’t have an answer to him other than you sort of knew him like the back of your hand. But you weren’t really going to say that out loud, were you?

You decided to take matters into your own hands, pulling yourself out of his arms and guiding him to sit up in order for you to straddle his thighs. Ayato grinned, admiring the change in dominance and laid his hands on your hips. You pressed your lips to his in a smooth motion, a simple press.

“You should be on top more often.” Ayato says against your kiss, wrapping his arms around your waist to press you flush against him.

“I could if only you let me,” You scoffed, running your hands through his dark hair. His lips were cracked and rough, and you decided to soften them with a press of your tongue. Ayato smiled, picking you up and off the couch. Your legs wrapped around his waist and your arms draped over his neck. He walked the both of you to the nearby bed, sitting on it to comfortably accommodate you.

You moved so your knees were on either side of him, lips plastered onto his in a sloppy kiss. Desperately, you wanted him against you. It was stupid how quick he had you under his spell. You were a strong, independent individual, but when it came to Ayato you were a complete fool for him. However, Ayato was the very same with you.

How ironic was it, that the same human-hating ghoul you met so many years ago, would end up stupidly in love with a human anyways despite his belief?

With frigid hands you fiercely took his shirt off, craving that contact with his skin you loved.

“You’re so impatient,” He chuckled, complying and throwing his shirt somewhere out of sight. You clicked your tongue in accordance before sucking on the flesh of his neck. You weren’t possessive or anything, or maybe you were, but you sure as hell loved the way he looked with his skin littered in hickeys and love bites made from you. Ayato never protested against you as you did it either, which had to mean that he liked the feeling. Perhaps he loved the attention you showered him in as well.

His fingers found the hem of your shirt and pulled it up and over your head, your sports bra accompanying it. A sigh escaped you as the both of your chests pressed to one another. It felt almost heavenly. His bare hands skimmed your back, his nails biting into your skin gently. A shiver followed, goosebumps gracing your skin.

You continued your hickeys and such until you reached his stomach, and you slid down onto your knees.

“I’m feeling generous…” A grin graced your features, pushing his thighs apart. In an instant his pants were undone and pooled at his ankles, along with his boxers.

You swiped the pad of your thumb over his leaking tip, spreading the liquid for easier movement. A few slow and steady pumps has him sighing over the delightful feeling of being in your hands.

However, as soon as you take his cock into your mouth he lets out a string of curses. His head falls back onto his shoulders, letting out a moan he’d rather not admit he made. You suck him hard, and with the accompaniment of your tongue he’s rendered temporarily mute.

“Oh - fuck - when did you - ahh - get so good at this?” Ayato struggled to say the sentence, muttering curses in between breaths. He was only half-hard too and he was already crumbling because of you. You shrugged, using your tongue around the tip of his cock. Humming around him, you felt yourself gain another advantage as you felt him physically harden in your hands.

“Practice.” You spoke against him, he grunted at the word and laced his fingers into your hair. He chuckled a little, sighing as your tongue ran up and down the length of him. You decided to focus more so on the tip, running it between your lips and you begin alternating between long, languid licks and gentle, tiny ones. You truly were driving him crazy.

Ayato’s fingers skimmed down your face to your shoulders, pressing the pads of his fingers into your muscles and massaging them a little, however he was also signaling you to stop.

You smiled as you lifted yourself up, your knees a little sore from contact to the floor. Ayato pulled you to him as you stood, leaving butterfly kisses all over your abdomen. His kisses reassured you of your comfortability with him. Your cheeks hurt from how hard you were smiling as you watched him. His kisses tickled and all you wanted to do at the moment was plant kisses of your own all over his face.

Eventually, Ayato joined you in standing and took your face in his hands, his lips skimmed yours in the slightest of touches. You were truly in love with him. You laughed as his lips pressed to not only your lips but your forehead, temples, cheeks and nose.

If people knew Ayato was this lovey-dovey with you, he would never hear the end of it, it might ruin his bad-boy exterior.

Ayato pressed his forehead to yours,

“I love you.” He breathed, his hands resting on your hips. You took a deep breath, your chest rising to meet his.

“I love you too.” You spoke, hands rising up and over his chest.

“Good.” He grinned, picking you up and laying you down on the bed. His lips caressed your breasts; tongue etching the outline of your nipples. His hands worked on removing your panties, throwing them somewhere out of reach. Ayato reached up to kiss your lips before dipping back down to trail them between your legs.

You gasped as his tongue slipped between your folds, and moaned as he applied much needed pressure to your clit. His tongue was firm and it felt absolutely glorious. Ayato was gifted with that tongue of his. He hadn’t been very good at oral in the beginning, but he made up for that in enthusiasm. He was all tongue and lips too, which was a major plus.

Your fingers laced into his hair gingerly; fingernails grazing his scalp, causing a shiver to run down his spine in anticipation. He hummed against you, sucking your clit into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the swollen bud. This caused you to gasp, your back arching and hips pressing themselves farther into his face. He was already holding you so close, you thought he might suffocate himself.

You were now sighing his name in a lyrical tone, trying your best to not grind yourself onto his face. Little did you know, that was exactly what Ayato wanted. You made the mistake of looking down at him, his eyes flickered to yours as you did so; the image of his head between your legs, and your fingers up to the knuckle in his hair was such an exquisitely dirty sight.

“Ayato…” You breathed, tugging on his hair a little to get his attention. He planted a wet lick all the way up your folds before pulling up to come face to face with you. If you didn’t stop him, he would’ve gone all night.

His mouth found your own and he slipped his tongue between your lips, and you couldn’t tell if you were tasting him or yourself. You hummed against the kiss, savoring the feel of his lips on yours.

Ayato spread your legs wider, positioning himself at your entrance. As always, this was the most nerve-wracking part. It never felt good when he first enters, but you hoped he’d be able to slide in easily this time at least. His fingers on the other hand laced with yours and pressed your hand above your head. As you breathed in deeply, your breasts hit his chest and you felt him ease himself inside of you.

It wasn’t as bad this time, the pain had subsided and dissipated quickly, and all you could feel was a numbness and his bare cock inside you.

“Are you okay?” He asked sweetly. Yes, even Ayato Kirishima could be sweet at times. You smiled and nodded, wiggling your hips a little in a teasing manner. Ayato scoffed a little, pulling himself out a little before diving right back into you, causing a squeak to rip from your throat.

His lips peppered kisses onto your face and his hand slid between you to thumb at your swollen clit. You nearly cried out if not for self control and only sighed at the feeling of friction being applied.

Ayato set a steady rhythm against you, his hips snapping back and forth. Honestly, with the previous pleasure he had given you and this too, your senses were so overwhelmed you didn’t think you could hold out any longer, and he had just gotten started.

“A-ayato, I don’t think I can-” You spoke between breaths,

“I - ahh - don’t think I can either, you’re - mmh - way too tight.” Ayato’s lips pursed and his eyebrows furrowed, even his eyes were squeezed shut. So he was already feeling it too, you didn’t think you had nearly the same spell on him as you had done to him, but, he did always seem to get off when he ate you out.

You moaned aloud when his thumb quickened in pace as his hips did. A raspy breath of his name was the last you remember before coming around him. Your eyes squeezed shut as your mouth fell open, panting as you came. Obviously the contractions around Ayato caused him to reach orgasm as well, and soon after the two of you were laying on your backs, gasping to recovery.

Ayato turned to you, resting on his elbow,

“I didn’t know you could suck dick like that babe.” His voice was a little raspy, but your face heated up a sharp shade of red from that comment. Reaching behind you, you grabbed a pillow and swung it at him, smacking him right in the face. That eventually led to a little wrestling match between the two of you.

You loved the little shit that was Ayato Kirishima.


	14. Hideyoshi Nagachika

A breath escaped your mouth as you finally found yourself awake. With a deep breath you fluttered your eyes open, taking in the room’s surroundings. Light seemed to seep in against the curtains, illuminating the room with morning sunlight. The light reflected brightly against your cream colored sheets. It also lit up your significant others figure.

“Hide,” You groaned, sliding your hand up his back in an attempt to wrap the arm around him. He must’ve gotten home late last night, as you didn’t remember him coming home before you fell asleep. His hours working with CCG have been long as of late. You weren’t exactly sure what he was doing, but he must be in association with something about ghouls, and you worried a little for him with that point. However, he always seemed to reassure you that he was safe.

The small action you did seemed to stir Hide from his sleep as he let out a deep breath. He was laying on his stomach, his face buried in the pillows and the blankets twisted around his legs. You only smiled to yourself over the image, and pondered whether or not to take a picture for later use. You could always bribe him with the aforementioned picture to buy you food after all.

“Hide!” You yelped as he suddenly pounced you with any warning, his arms wrapping around your waist and his head burying itself into the crevice between your breasts. You groaned as his grip on you tightened.

“I missed you last night, what time did you come home?” You asked as you settled onto your back with him laying haphazardly on top of you.

“Late.” He mumbled, rubbing his head back and forth on the fabric of your shirt. Well, it was more or less his shirt to be honest.

“Well no shit.” You spoke sarcastically, running your hand under his shirt and dragging your nails gently across his back. Hide absolutely loved when you tickled his back with your nails and always made it aware with his continuous requests before bed.

He hummed, pulling his face away from your chest to press a peck to the tip of your nose. You replied with a squeak as you pressed your lips to his in a smooth motion. Hide embraced it, sitting up to kiss you with ease as you removed your hands from his shirt.

However, his hands found themselves slipping up your shirt and fondling your breasts with a familiarity. It caused you to giggle, smiling between your kisses as his gentle hands felt your burning skin.

His touch was delightful as well as it was soothing. Hide was always careful with you, he was the sweetest boy you think you'd ever met. Even from the first time you met him, he was a humorous, fun and seemingly carefree individual.

You adored him to no end, and he adored you just the same. You were comfortable with him, more so than anyone else.

You'd go to the moon and back for this boy. As he would for you as well.

“Attention, earth to space cadet.” Hide spoke, noticing your slack in between kisses. Your cheeks burned with embarrassment as he noticed your ever fatal flaw. However he only ruffled your hair as you looked at him, wide eyed. Hide gave you an aloof smile in order to comfort you His smile was like the sun, and you wanted it to burn you ever so.

Hide sleepily rubbed his eyes, yawning a little and tumbled down onto the bed, dragging you on top of him.

“Oh Hide… I'm sorry, did I wake you earlier? You can go back to bed if you want, I just-” You were quickly interrupted,

“No you're fine!” He reassured, “Now that I'm awake, what I really want to do is have some quiet morning sex with my girlfriend, if that's alright with you?” His trademark grin spread across his face in a failed attempt to entice you. You giggled at his forwardness.

“Well,” You spoke, sliding your leg to the other side of him to properly seat yourself into his lap, “I think I might be into that. I mean you did leave me alone last night, after all.” The tone of your voice was every bit skeptical, yet you were certain that you wanted him. You adored morning sex with him, as much of a regular as it was. It was usually quiet and filled with little gasps and sighs of satisfaction on both parts.

As you agreed, Hide’s grin grew even wider. Your shirt, no, his shirt, was thrown off in an instant, and your chest was already bare. That was quick. You pulled his shirt off as well, splaying your fingers across his chest and running them over the little pudge of his stomach. No, Hide wasn't ripped, he didn't have a 16 pack, he was a normal boy with a mushy tummy. And you loved that. He was perfect. You wouldn't change any bit about him; you loved his flaws and all.

The view you had on him from above was everlasting. His hair was so messy; strands stuck up in every which of way, but you didn't care. It was cute. He was cute.

You giggled as he pressed butterfly kisses over your chest, peppering kisses over the softness of your breasts. He was always so gentle when he kissed any part of you. That was something you completely adored. Hide sat up, with you still in his lap, and began to plant kisses on your neck and collarbones. His hair tickled you ever so slightly as it brushed against your face.

“Hide,” You whined, wiggling against him. He knew your neck was sensitive and he used it against you to get you off faster. And by the feel of him pressed against the inside of your thigh, you could say with confidence that he was already prepared for this morning session.

You laced your fingers in his messy hair, god it was getting long… You hummed, your other hand slipping between you to slide under the fabric of his boxers and pull his member out. He gave a weird mix of a groan and a laugh against your neck as you slid your fingertips against the wet head of his cock. He must’ve woken up with a hard-on to be this frenzied and sensitive already.

“Hide…” You gasped as his own fingers dipped into your panties to press against your clit rather harshly. Not that you minded that extended bit of pressure, but it was a little sudden. You giggled, pulling away from him to remove your undergarments. Hide followed suit, throwing his boxers out of sight.

Smoothing your hand over his dick, you wrapped around it, giving it a few pumps for good measure. Hide let out a heavy sigh, his head falling back on his shoulders,

“So good.” His hips lifted up to reach your hand faster. You could tell that he was more than ready and you were as well. You lifted your hips in order to place yourself on top of his hips again. You guided his cock between your folds, and winced as he filled you to the hilt.

God did he feel good against you. You grinded onto him, trying your hardest to get used to him. Hide sighed your name as you lifted yourself up and onto him, his hips following yours. Hide took your hands and placed pecks on your palms, the act in of itself was pure and sickeningly sweet. He rested them on his chest as your hips made love to his.

You felt as if the sensations you were receiving were enhanced from just waking up. But perhaps they weren't and it was just you, high off of Hide’s body.

Your hips began to move faster, snapping back and forth against his, your clit creating delicious friction against him and you did so.

“Mmm, you’re doing so good babe.” His voice was raspy and low and you couldn't help but moan at the tone. He was truly something to marvel at. You grabbed his hands and guided them to your chest, anywhere, silently begging him to touch you and make any sort of reasonable contact. He sat up, and you moaned as he gently stroked on breast in one hand and massaged your lower back in the other.

“I love you so much..” You whined, burying your face in the crook of his neck.

“I love you too, - ah - don't stop, please.” Hide whispered against the shell of your ear, his breath was hot. Your hips felt like they couldn't go any faster than they already were. Hide helped you, rotating his hips against your own.

Hide’s hand slipped between you, thumbing over your clit in a swift motion, and you felt yourself buck against him. You felt him noticeably smile against your ear,

“I'm close babe, please, please…” His voice seemed to trail off, whispering gentle and incoherent praises into your ear.

You needed just a little bit more, and you began to grind yourself harder against his thumb, trying so hard to get off.

Hide went stiff against you, bucking up and holding onto you tightly. You held him in your embrace and continued to ride him until he was spent.

Hide fell back, breathing heavily and trying to regain his composure. He eased you off of him, reacting to the overstimulation in pain.

He turned to you as you laid beside him, his hand opening your thighs to slide a finger into you, gathering fluid to slide thoughtfully against your swollen clit.

A moan ripped from your throat as his finger massaged the small bud, his finger moving frantically against it, trying to match the pace you needed. And he was successful. His finger moved at a quickened speed, and along with the slickness, it felt absolutely amazing. You felt yourself coming near to the edge and you pushed yourself hard against his finger, chasing your climax.

Finally, you came and your body seized and you let out a shaky breath as you were overcome with pleasure shooting through you.

Hide smiled at you, giving you a loving kiss before sucking his finger clean. You blushed severely from his action and wondered if it was truly on purpose or a nonchalant response.

“Hey,” you called out, grinning widely, “don't ever leave me, okay?” Hide genuinely laughed, pecking your cheeks,

“I won't babe, I promise.”

If only he kept that promise, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Sorry not sorry.


End file.
